fox's war
by Xxx1400
Summary: ...
1. prologue

**yo wassup so my engilsh is still out of wack im a mutt (I have little bit of everything in me) so if my english is off im sorry** **oh and oc's will be necessary because they will have a role to play**

 _speaking in another language/_

 **tailed beast or god/**

 _writing or_ music/

naruto pov

school

naruto kun rias boucho wants to talk to you"she says I simply follow until I feel my brother above in the trees

"akeno-senpai you have to wait _he_ is following"I say then threw a blade at the tree and he jumped out "hehehe sorry I threw the blade at you kuro-onii"naruto laughs kuro stares at him "naruto...shut the fuck up"he says with no emotion he jumped into the tree and we walked off in the school building I felt a spike of magic and seen kuro and katerea leviathan kuro had his hand smoking with black fire he comes to me and says "good to see you found allies but I have found better more powerful masters naruto-nii-san seek me out kill me or I will kill everyone you have ever loved **I bring upon thou the curse of hatred** " he says and touches my head with the black fire as I remember kuro killing our parents killing ero-sennin and putting baa-chan in a coma. I started to feel a emotion I have never felt... **HATRED**. akeno shot A lightning bolt at him but was to late as kuro moved to fast and they where gone"why would he kill them why would he try to kill her he is going to pay for what he did I'm gonna kill him"I say as I cry and the whole peerage came out seeing black fire on my center fore-head disperse

 **kuro pov later**

kuro layed in his bed. she leaves into his room"do you have a mission for me leviathan-sama?"he asked "no just wanted to see my slave"she says laying down next to him she was a few inches taller then him "you know I think im falling for a dragon god and he doesn't know"she teases he looks up from her breast that seemed to hug his face in the middle of her chest "who Is this man if I may ask"he asked curious "well he is 18 he has black hair with bangs on the side of his face and is blind he is obedient and is a you know him"she gives away he blinks twice when he noticed who she was talking about...him "m-m-me"he stutters then she kisses his forhead "yes... now later today at the summit we will attack. she says

 _ **5 hours later**_

naruto kept getting voices in head telling him to follow the path of light and take the dream. time stopped and everyone was on guard and naruto and issei had their sacred gears on until naruto seen kuro and at flew at him but was quickly kneed and was whispered something in audible he smiled and kuro teleported behind leviathan and had his hand through her "sorry but you where too great risk."he says and her body dropped and then valirea comes out with her balance breaker."so mission accomplished now take the wizards out and then I will get ophis"he says she nods while the rest of the faction leaders fought the rest of the magicans naruto stared at kuro pissed "WHY WOULD KILL THEM"naruto yells as his spear glows brighter "because they treated my like trash and when you came I was beaten for the most simplest things and when I caught this cancer that ate its way at my nerves my treatment got worse and even as the dragon god of sound I was destined to die or chaos will reign so naruto you see I was trusted by a god it was the most important god in the universe infinty it was the one that gave me the power of sound I was destined to destroy the world and vanish"he says then ran at him with his sword and naruto kicked him and he slid to the left and stabbed his arm naruto used his spear and stabbed his brother in the stomach "ya know whats funny that I let you kill me so I can be with our parents so please finish me"he says but valirea came flying and picked him up "no you can't die you have to live so we vanish together"she says after fleeing her and issei fight she picks him up from from the spear "no...le...let m...e die"he says and she goes faster and opens the magic circle and flys in it "well the battles over now koneko-chan lets get to bed"naruto says picking koneko up and flying off while issei was talking with azazel and naruto had valirea healing him "babe I was supposed to die why won't you let me die and be with my parents please just let me die"he says. so you know that love confession leviathan he didn't care about it it was nothing to him "NO me and you were supposed to vanish together so we can ne together till the end of time please stay for me and promise you will never do that again"she says tears coming out of her eyes "I...I...I...I can't promise that I won't because I only have 4 weeks to live it means that I have two more weeks to get naruto to kill me im so sorry hime but we can only spend today together so lets make the most of it"he explains and she wipes away the tears and hugs him that was until he felt his left arm goes numb and couldn't move it "hime lets enjoy our day"he says while his mind says otherwise 'tonight will be the night to move young mortal but beware the fates have a your string ready for one more day'a voice so rough and filled with evil says he just mentally nodded

 **night**

he had the best sex in the world but now that she was sleeping he had to die. ran at neckbreak speeds till he reached naruto's house and got in "naruto"he starts and naruto and koneko turn from there rather intense make out session naruto kumps off the couch "naruto-nii please kill me I need for you to kill I don't want die from this disease please"he begs as a tear comes off his left eye naruto looks as if he can't do it but quickly takes his sword off thwall and ran at him and slashed him but he quickly dodges "I never go out without a fight"he says and kicks him in the head naruto fell threw the wall and koneko came to punch him only to be flew at by crows and his body had looked like a disinflated ballon and then the bird flew iin narutos mouth and he was quickly knocked out from the instant flock of crows going doen his throat

 **next morning**

"good morning kuro-kun"she says to no one "kuro-kun?"she asked the loneliness and then found a note

 _hey valirea-chan I know your mad and well im sorry but hades said I only had one more day so naruto-nii deserved his revenge now liste_ -

she crys as anger blinds her before she finishes it and crumbles the letter up and gets off the bed and got dressed as her regular oufit and flew to naruto's apartment and found kuro's body inflated like he was a normal human the wall broken and naruto sleeping "I will kill you"she said but was punched by koneko and was suddenly attacked by kiba "so Im guessing you two will try and protect him"she says and was so pissed she activated balance breaker and had grabbed kibas sword and used divide " _ **DIVIDE**_ "the gear says and thats when naruto awakened his eyed glowing pure red his arms had a tatto that had been designed with flames and his sacred gear was glowing with black flames "so he gave his power he was so gentle and kind but to stup to that level he waz turned into a fool by the one he once loved"she says and with thats her magic circle appears and she went through it

 _ **five days later**_ _ **naruto pov**_

naruto just walked into class and well he noticed his brother "died" and well it hit him very hard "naruto-san this is your fifth day late"the teacher says as she marks him up on the attendance sheet "my brother a very cold person with too much hate in his heart has died and it has been a toll on myself sorry for the inconvenience"he says and takes a seat he then felt a surge of power in his body and it was not his but as he felt it was gone

 _ **in the dimensional gap**_

ophis was sitting waiting for kuro to arrive and then a flash of light and when it died down and kuro's lifeless body she then gathers energy her palm and puts it in him then he just got up and without a worry in the world and kneeled "ophis-sama I have successfully destroyed the old satan faction and I'd like to start a new faction so we can eliminate anyone who trys I to get in our way"he asked/states and she nods "does the boy know who your real parents are remember the sages prophecy is never wrong and It states _a child of the yellow flash of the angel faction and the red death of the dragons will destroy or bring peace to the world_ those words mean everything to us he can disrupt our plans now your new mission is to make sure you and you faction protect the dimensional gap while I sleep"she says and he opens a magic circle and teleport

 _ **2 weeks**_ _ **later with kuro**_

kuro had gotten twenty groups of humans and devils and his personal group which consisted of humans and evil gods and sages also shinigmami named esdeath jiraya marcus sasuke tsunade hades ares orochimaru ichigo orihime and last but not least valirea. esdeath was the genral in the of all the groups and is skilled in ice magic and is a warrior who was raised by her parents and they somehow died by a village attack marcus the scientist who also is top scientist with battle experience and is obsessed with power and immortatlly he killed his family and friends along with his girlfriends because they said it wasnt healthy that he was so obsessed with immortality and his sensei is orochimaru. jiraya is a sage and has a spy network he is very well skilled in sage chakra and is a warrior of mt.myoubyku (?)he was trained by the toads and is very dangerous sage. sasuke blessed by the sage of the six paths with his rinne-sharingan he can replace himself shift through dimensions go into his sussano mode and power up as well as see things other people can't and copy moves. orochimaru is a scientist and sage that has been switching his body every is 3 years which in my opinion is awesome and has killed over hundred of humans angels devils and fallen angels andvwas a war orphan in world war 2 and he is also known in the millitary orochimaru no sennin because his power was remarkable and he flew twelve kamikazi and didn't die because he switched his body with millitary officers and he was given his own lab after the war and the government pays for all of his funds and he is known to be immortal by switching bodys. well hades is in charge of his underworld and the souls in it so he is in charge of the dead army division. ares is in charge of the millitary along with esdeath. ichigo and orihime are in charge of making sure the dead soilders reach the afterlife. now the group was on there way to the underworld to assassinate lord gremory. marcus had gotten his scythe ready and was wearing a black suit and had a sign on the back that had the cresent moon kuro had the samething but with a sign that had sound valirea had a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans tsunade had a green robe and a shirt jiraya had the samething but red and he had two sun spots on each side orochimaru had a a shirt with long lower mid sectin and a purple rope and a yin yang symbol. kuro marcus and orochimaru had sneaked into zeoticous office. he came through the door while kuro was behind the door consealing his magic like everyone else, as he went to his desk kuro thrusted through his chest while marcus hacked his computer and orochimaru killed all the guards in the mid section castle "lord kuro I found out evidence to start another great war"he says and kuro smirks

ha look at that my first chapter and a cliff hanger now roll the credits

 **written by:Marcus lamar goodman jr**

 **produced by:the assholes who killed me**

 **directed by:the real villans**


	2. adoption

**_I dont own naruto/highschool dxd or any dc refences that appear_**

naruto woke up in a good mood rias had got issei to reach balance breaker he still wondered what was going on with rias. he then seen rias when he walked into the club room crying "rias-boūcho what happened"he asked and then he seen a picture of a man with breads and a red bandana around his mouth along with a group of people he noticed three of the group. jiraya tsunade and kuro. he then noticed a wanted sign with 3,000,000,000 dollars Alive or dead. then he punched the wall it was all apart of his plan to make it look like he was dead to lay low so he could strike again ten fold. "m-my father was reported dead this morning."she cried out and then naruto pulled her close to hug her and rubbed her head but as that happend kuro the man in the picture and orochimaru the snake " _ah isn't this delightful the gremory and the child of prophecy are such a cute couple can I kill her?"_ the banadana wearing man speaks in fluent engilsh as naruto lets his fangs deploy and activate his youkai god mode. the youkai god of order. while his brother activated his dragon god mode. dragon god of chaos. ( **last chapter I meant to say chaos)** naruto had a orange cloak ( **ya know the one from when he tried to kill kaguya** ) with black orbs around his back, he also had a staff made from the same thing from the orbs. kuro on the other hand had a mask that was shaped as a skull and he was wearing the same jacket as naruto but it didn't glow it was black and red and white he had the same orbs behind him and a single horn covering his forehead and gray white skin and black lining and two eyes on his hands with a back and red katana sword in his hand. they appeared outside and clashed naruto kicked him sending him fly back as naruto flew in in the air as kuro flew at him with a red eye and nine tomoe on it he kicked him and rapidly kicked him in the chest and then he turned the terrain into a yetis dream an Ice land and spikes of ice came at him but naruto cut them down when he spinned rapidly and lightning came from him and hit kuro then out of nowhere they appeared on the moon and metorites rised from it then crashed with naruto but fire appeared around him in ten tails then naruto was sucker punched into the earth making a giant crater in the ocean near America and then naruto was punched again back into orbit then punched inyo a japan " **HAHAHA NARUTO-NII YOU THINK YOUR STRONGER THAN ME THE GOD OF CHAOS** "he yelled as naruto fell to japan and then he landed onto the ground in the forest near the school rias ran into the forest to find naruto with holes all over a peice of moon rock in his back and his body bleeding out she took a pheneix tear out and dropped it on him as issei kiba akeno and koneko ran out and seen his power dissapearthe phenex tear wasn't working"naruto stop playing wake up... please its not funny naruto this is not a funny prank...NARUTO!"she cried on his dead body as the group tried to help her by lending her a hand

 **Deaths** **SHRINE**

" **hello naruto Im death** "the disembodided voice says as naruto opens his eyes to see a pair of eyes" **My name is marcus one of the primodial gods im the primodial god of death and I have a contract with your brother and now you need to go back NOW!** "he yells and boom

 ** _nah that wasn't the story this is oh and naruto and kuro have diffrent parents but naruto doesnt know and naruto is what I would refer to a hybrid god vampire and youkai_**

while they picked naruto's coffin up amd shook it so he would awake it dropped and he raised his skin so pale his eyes blood shot eyes and his fangs poking out issei ran along with kiba and gasper. Naruto then saw rias akeno and koneko in the room and he went for his lovely girlfriend...akeno. He sucked the blood from her while rias and koneko stepped out of the room

 **Lime**

"mmmm yeah keep going naruto"she said as he took his hand and grabbed her breast and he rubbed his othet hand on her clit. she moaned ferosiouly and seductivly while he sucked the blood from her. "mmmm your a bad girl waking naruto-sama up so early in the morning he needs his rest. what do you say to me"he says and she keeps moaning as she tried get her hand in his pants and was succesfull she then thrusted him. He then came all over her hand she took her hand out and licked all the cum off her hand while he stopoed sucking blood. just because she could generate blood faster than a plane didnt mean she could not get dizzy "I've been a bad girl why want you punish me"she says seductivly as the school bell rings

 **Lime ends**

"ah that will have to wait till the end school see _naruto-sama_ " she says rather seductivly as naruto smiles and she leaves. while you all may know this but naruto has been kicked out of school for um well putting 30 8th graders in the hospital

 ** _ya know what fuck it whoever wants to adopt this story go ahead_**


End file.
